Weakest Link: Paper Mario Version
by Fic-freak
Summary: It's The Weakest Link! Starring your favorite Paper Mario partners and some other people as well! Read and Review please! I'll be updating frequently!
1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the weakest link paper mario style! As you probably know, this one stars all the paper mario partners and a couple other people too! So...have fun and don't laugh too hard!

Chapter 1 - Starting The Game

Lakitu: Hello and welcome to the Weakest Link! Uh...yeah...so...let's meet the characters! We have:

Goombella

Koops

Flurrie

Yoshi

Vivian

bobbery

Ms. Mowz

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushi

Lakilester

Tippi

Kammy Koopa

Hooktail

Tiny Kong

Shy Guy

Yoshi: What the hell!? What's Hooktail and Kammy Koopa doing here? They're bosses! And Tiny Kong...OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE DIXIE's SISTER!!

Kammy: Shut up you impervious worm! I can be on here whenever and wherever I want!

Hooktail: Yeah! So be quiet or else I'll make you smeel my feet!

Goombella: I don;'t even want to know what your feet smells like...

Hooktail: WHAT DID YOU SAY, TOMBOY!!

Goombella: I'm not a tomboy you stupid dragon!

Lakitu: EVERYONE SHUT UP!! Let's just start the game and calm the hell down! Ahem...Goombella! What color is Tiny Kong's hair?

Goombella: That's easy, it's yellow!

Lakitu: WRONG!! It's blonde!

goombella: How is that wrong? If Blonde was the answer, then the question would've been "What type is Tiny's hair?"

Lakitu: No one cares about your stupid opinion!

Goombella: -cries- TT

Lakitu: Koops, how many bomb's could a bob-omb bomb if that bomb could bomb a bob-omb?

Koops: That doesn't make any sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! It was 26!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: You have no money to bank and it's not your turn yet! Flurrie, how many-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: SHUT UP!! -turns back to Flurrie- Flurrie, how many apples are there usually in a tree?

Flurrie: 12!

Lakitu: WRONG!! I didn't say "apple tree" so that means there is none!!

flurrie: Bank!

Lakitu: You can't bank because it's not your turn! not that you had money TO bank in the first place... ahem...yoshi, what's the name of Koops's girlfriend?

Yoshi: Kooskoos!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Koopie Koo!

Yoshi: But, it had to be koos koos! I mean she even looks like a koos koos too!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING THAT!! -turns to Vivian- If a coconut was friends with a lobster, would that be considered racism?

Vivian: ...no?

Lakitu: Correct! See? You all could learn from our talented Vivian here! -looks at Goombella, Koops, flurrie, and Yoshi-.

Goombella: Whatever... -rolls eyes-

bobbery: Bank?

Lakitu: Yes! If Koops and Goombella fused together, what would you get?

Bobbery: A pink koopa with no arms and yellow hair.

Lakitu: Correct!

Ms. Mowz: bank...

Lakitu: There we go! What is the different between mushrooms and mushrooms?

Ms. Mowz: That makes no sense!

Lakitu: Wrong! The answer was "More information was needed."

Ms. Mowz: wow...SUCH a predictable answer. -rolls eyes-

Lakitu: Well, you'll learn to deal with it.

Goombario: Bank1

Lakitu: You have no money to bank...

Goombario: Really? I thought I did!

Lakitu: No! why does Mario liked Red so much?

Goombario: Who's red?

Lakitu: Wrong! He likes it because he sees "red" all the time so he decided to blend in with it!

Goombario: No, I'm serious, who's red?

Goombella: He meant the color, retard!

Goombario: Shut up before I headbonk you!

Goombella: I'd like to see you try!

Lakitu: both of you shut up or I will automatically disqualify both of y-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: SHUT UP!!

Kammy: This is entertaining.

Lakitu: Now everyone be quiet! Or else no one will win the money! Anways, Kooper, wh-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: You have no money TO bank. -rolls eyes- Why do people in the Mushroom Kingdom keep their clothes so clean all the time?

Kooper: They use Clorox 2!

Lakitu: Correct! I guess some of you are not total lost causes!

Bombette: Bank!

Lakitu: See, why can't guys be as smart as the original paper mario crew?

Koops: Well, the questions you gave them were easy! You gave us the hard ones!

Lakitu: No I didn't! Besides, Vivian got a question right! So did bobbery!

Yoshi: -sticks out tongue-

Lakitu: Fine! If it makes you happier I'll make the Questions a bit easier...

Everyone: YAY!!

Lakitu: Yeah, wahoo, party. Ahem... Bombette, You only have a match when you enter a dark and cold room. You come across an oil lamp, an oil heater, and a candle. Which do you light first?

Bombette: The oil lamp!

Lakitu: Wrong! you light the match first to light th oil lamp!

Bombette: That's not fair though!

Lakitu: Well, everything is not ALWAYS fair! Parakarry, what-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: There's no money to bank you retard! Parakarry, which game did Mario first appear in?

Parakarry: Super Mario Bros

Lakitu: Wrong it was Donkey Kong!

Ms. Mowz: Donkey Kong had a game?

Goombella: DONKEY KONG RAPED MARIO!!

Lakitu: No! Mario first made his appearance in the game called "Donkey Kong".

flurrie: So Mario appeared in donkey Kong?

Bombette: Huh?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND!! Bow, what cameo appearance did you star in?

Bow: Super Mario 64!

Lakitu: YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT CAMEO APPEARANCE YOU MADE!? OH FOR THE LOVE OF..

Bow: No, it really was Super Mario 64! I was one of the boos in the courtyard by the L Is Real statue!

Tippi: L Is real? i'm guessing L referts to Luigi...?

Lakitu: Everyone...just shut it and lets get back to the game. I'm still counting your answer wrong Bow as I don't ever remember seeing a female Boo.

Bow: NO FAIR!!

Lakitu: Watt, how many ones are in a one?

Watt: Me?

Lakitu: Wrong! The correct was "one"

Watt: Hey! I said "Me?" because I was confused who you were talking to! I should at least get to re-try another question!

Lakitu: Sorry, but no extra chances are given!

Watt got super mad so she charged up some electricity and threw a lightning bolt right at Lakitu!

Lakitu: OWWW!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT!!

Watt: Well, I just did!

Lakitu: you're gonna pay for that...oh yes you will...Uhh, sushi!

Sushi: AAH!! -jumps 5 feet in the air-

Lakitu: hahahaha! That was funny! And for making me laugh, so you get free points and no question that will go directly to the bank so YOU DON'T HAVE TO BANK THEM!!

sushi: Um...ok!

Lakitu: Lakilester!

Lakilester: Ahh! -pretends to be scared and jump up with 5 height-

Lakitu: Yeah, nice try.

Lakilester: Oh, darn it!

Lakitu: What is the last planet from the Sun?

Lakilester: Neptune!

Lakitu: Wrong! It's Pluto!

Lakilester: But...Pluto isn't considered a planet anymore!

Lakitu: Well until it's destroyed by fuzzies who originated from South africa that has superpowers, then it will always be the last planet from the Sun! Tippi! How many moons does Saturn have?

tippi: Can I use a life line?

Parakarry: WE HAVE LIFELINES!?

Bombette: Oh my gosh, that's liek, so cool!

Lakitu: NO WE DON"T HAVE LIFE LINES AND YOUR ANSWER IS INCORRECT!! Kammy, how many-

Kammy: 13.

Lakitu: Uhh...correct...

Audience: GASP!!

Kooper: Hey! She cheated! She can't do that!

Lakitu: hmm...you're right! Sorry, Kammy that wand has got to go!

Kammy: NO WAIT!!

Lakitu got out a bazooka and shoot Kammy's wand which blew to dust.

Kammy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Vivian: Wow, she sure has a long scream...

Lakitu: Yes, well...

Hooktail: Bank

Lakitu: Very good! you get an easy question now!

Bombette: Wait a minute! I said bank to a correct answer and you didn't give me an easy question!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: Parakarry, shut up and bombette, if you knew the answer, or atleast been asked of it before,it would be easy for you! Get it?

Bombette: Oh! I see...

Lakitu: Hooktail, what does yield mean?

Hooktail: It means Stop! Hey, that reminds me! stop right now! Thank you very much, we need somebody with a human touch! (And continues on singing "Stop")

Sushi: AHHHHH!! THE SONG!! IT BURNS!! -falls over-

Lakitu: Ok, please stop singing! Thank you! Tiny Kong...

Tiny Kong: Is it bank?

Lakitu: Yes it is! How many letters are in the alphabet?

Tiny Kong: 26. That was easy.

Lakitu: Correct! It sure was! Shy Guy, you're next.

Shy Guy: !!

Lakitu: Um..okay...if you mix pink and yellow, then what color do you get?

Shy Guy: ??

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was Orange-red! I think...anyways! This ends Round One! So, that means you must now vote off someone who you think is the Weakest Link!

1 minute later:

Lakitu: Time is up!! Let's see who you all voted for...

goombella: Hooktail! He's a jerk!

Koops: Lakitu

Flurrie: Lakitu

yoshi: Lakitu

Lakitu: ...Those 3 votes don't count! -The voting count still continued-

Vivian: N/A

Bobbery: Can someone give me some water?

Ms. Mowz: Kammy Koopa, I hate her!

Goombario: Goombella! She called me a retard!

Kooper: Everybody

Bombette: No one

Parakarry: BANK!!

Bow: Flurrie

Watt: Lakitu

Lakitu: What...that doesn't count either!

Sushi: The person with purple all over!

Lakilester: Pluto for being a sneaky hag.

Tippi: Kammy! She's a witch. Enough said...

Kammy: Yoshi, that little brat.

Hooktail: That tomboy with the explorers hat!

Tiny Kong: Kathy Bates

Shy Guy: !!

Lakitu: Ok! Here are the votes... we have 1 vote for Hooktail, 2 votes for Kammy, 2 for Goombella, 2 for Flurrie, and 1 for Yoshi. Ms.Mowz, why did you pick Kammy?

Ms. Mowz: Because she creeps me out!

Kammy: COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE!!

Lakitu: Okay... Bow, why did you pick Flurrie?

Bow: Cause I felt like it.

Lakitu: ...Right...well. Since Hooktail was the strongest Link because she said "Bank" to a correct answer AND NOT A OUT OF TURN ONE!! -Looks at Parakarry- And had a correct answer. Watt was the Weakest Link for getting a question, complaining, and hitting with a lightning strike. The little cheese ball... Anyways! Hooktail, you get to choose who will be the Weakest Link! you get to choose, Kammy, Goombella, Flurrie, or Watt!

Hooktail: Flurrie. No reason, just take her out.

Flurrie: WHAT!?

Lakitu: It is decided! flurrie, you are the weakest link goodbye!

Flurrie: But...my beauty...my elegance...how could it all go down like this? Fine, but I will be back for more! I will be back for the performing arts! I will be back for the need of dr-

Everybody: JUST GO ALREADY!!

And she did. (Thank god)

End.

Well, how did you like it? and please, no flames!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lakitu: Hello! Welcome back to the Weakest Link! I am your host Lakitu! Last time, one was voted off and we now have nineteen people left. So...yeah...uhh, let's this game started!

Tiny: Wait! Before we start, can I go to the bathroom?

Lakitu: No. Bathroom breaks are only allowed after each round.

Tiny: But, it's an emergency though!

Lakitu: Tiny, please be quiet. you're distracting others around you.

Tiny: OH I'LL SHOW YOU DISTRACTING!!

Bobbery: Tiny, just calm down. I'm sure you can hold it in for like 3 minutes.

Lakitu: Enough! Let's just start the game already so I can watch Happy Tree Friends.

Bow: Ooh! Happy Tree Friends! I like that show!

Lakitu: Goombella, does the Sun have Storms?

Goombella: Yes, it's been scientifically proven.

Lakitu: Incorrect! I didn't say "Sun Storms" in the question so it's no!

Goombella: WHAT!? That's cheap!

Lakitu: It's called "a trick question".

Goombella: And THAT'S called "annoyance".

LakitU: Whatever! Koops, what is-

Parakoopa: BANK!!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK!! THERE IS NO MONEY TO BANK AND YOU CAN'T BANK OUT OF TURN!!

Tiny: CAN I PLEASE USE THE BATHROOM!?

Lakitu: NO!!

Kooper: Wow, Lakitu sure has some anger problems.

Bombette: I know seriously, he's like Wendy Koopa except in guy form.

Lakitu: Sigh...let's just continue on with the game without any interruptions, please... -looks at Parakarry and Tiny- Koops, what is a SunDial?

Koops: A dial with a Sun on it?

Lakitu: Correct! That's basically how it was made.

yoshi: Bank

Lakitu: Good! Dang good! Why is an orange, orange if Lemon is not called Yellow?

Yoshi: What's a Yellow?

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was "The world may never know".

Yoshi: I'm serious, what's a yellow?

Sushi: It's a color.

Yoshi: What's a color?

Lakilester: Something that blends in with the environment, I think.

Lakitu: Ok! That's enough! Vivian, what is-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: PARAKARRY, IF YOU SAID BANK ONE MORE TIME I WILL AUTOMATICALLY DISQUALIFY YOU!!

Ms. Mowz: This whole show needs to be disqualified...

Lakitu: I heard that! No one is gonna win the money is this continues!

1 mnute later:

Lakitu: Good, now, Vivian, what is-

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now!?

Lakitu: No! vivian, what is the largest planet?

Vivian: Sun.

Lakitu: Correct!

Bobbery: Bank!

Lakitu: Very good. Looks like you guys are smarter than I thought. When is a door not a door?

Bobbery: When it's not a door.

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was when it's ajar.

Bobbery: Technically that's correct, but my answer would also be correct because "when it's not a door" would mean that it's something else other than a door.

Lakitu: ...what?

Tiny: IF YOU DON'T LET ME USE THE BATHROOM I'M GONNA PISS IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE AUIENCE!!

Audience: EW!!

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and don't bump into my conversation.

Ms/ Mowz: Bank!

Lakitu: What the? You have no money to bank!

Ms. Mowz: But, you heard his answer, right? So it has to be right!

Lakitu: What is incorrect, is incorrect. Just leave it at that. What color of Peach's dress was Peach wearing?

Ms. Mowz: What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was Pink.

Ms. Mowz: But, but, but...

Lakitu: NO BUTS!! Like I said before what's incorrect is incorre-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: NOT YET!!

Tiny: If you don't let me use the bathroom I'm going to cry.

Lakitu: Tiny, please shut up and Kammy, stop throwing magic at the audience.

Kammy: Teehee!

Lakitu: Goombario-

Goombario: WHAT!!

Lakitu: I was gonna ask you the question...

Goombario: Oh, sorry!

Lakitu: ...right. What color is Shy Guy's mask?

Goombario: Well, it's not beatiful I can tell you that.

Shy Guy: vngngngfdngirdngifdngrfngrfngrfngrfg!!

Goombella: What? What did he say?

Watt: He was talking in Shy Guy-ish. It's a Shy Guy language.

Shy Guy: ngrngirth4ytiyeyrwjqwheww! gndggfgfgfvlkjjreur?

Lakitu: Okay, One: Goombario, your answer is correct. Two: Shy Guy, I have absolutely no idea what you said. Three: Bobbery, stop writing on the pedestals...

bobbery: Teehee!

Lakitu: Right anyways-

Kooper: Bank!

Lakitu: No you have no money to bank, remember?

Kooper: ...Oh yeah! Now I remember!

Lakitu: ...okay. What color is chocolate pudding?

Kooper: Brown!

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer is Chocolate, which is a real color..

Kooper: What? But it wasn't named an official color though!

Lakitu: But it IS a color! Therefore you are wrong!

Kooper: NO! I was right! The answer should've been brown! -(

hooktail: Kooper, Lakitu is right. Chocolate is a real color, so the answer was chocolate. Just deal with the fact you are wrong and forget about it.

Kooper: 0-o!?

Lakitu: Well said, Hooktail! Free points goes to you!

Bow: Hey! how come you're always giving Hooktail the points!?

Tippi: Yeah! What's up with that?

Lakitu: Bow, I'm surprised you actually cooperate with the living. And Tippi, you're a pixel. get over it.

Tippi: What does being a pixel have to do with anything?

Lakitu: NEVERMIND! Let's just continue. Bombette, what color was Goombella's dress?

bombette: o-O? What!?

Lakitu: Incorrect! Parakarry-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakitu: STOP SAYING BANK!! YOU NOW JUST LOST YOUR QUESTION BECAUSE YOU INTERRUPTED ME FOR THE TWENTIETH TIME!

Lakilester: O-O

Sushi: wow, you seriously have a major attitude problem.

Lakitu: WHAT DOES THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?

Sushi: I mean, you shout all the time. Can't you atleast be a little nicer?

Lakitu: i'm the host! You can't tell me what I shold or shouldn't do! One more comment like that and it's an automatic disqualification!

Sushi: I didn't tell you what to do! All I said was-

Lakitu: DISQUALIFICATION! DISQUALIFICATION!! :D

Sushi: I don't care. I only came here because of the music... -gets taken away by Fuzzies-

Lakitu: Don't we all? :D

Tiny: Can I use the bathroom now? I'm starting to feel gas up in my-

Lakitu: NO! I DON'T WANNA KNOW!! O-o Just sit down and be quiet. Bow, what does a Banana taste good with?

Bow: A banana split?

Lakitu: Correct! Looks like Bow is the only smart one up here so far..

Everyone: Grrrr...

Watt: Bank!

Lakitu: And it looks like Watt seems to be the only one here who can actually bank too...

Everyone: Grrrrr!

Lakitu: If man evolved from apes, then why do we sitll have apes?

Watt: Uhh...because they didn't evolve from them?

Lakitu: Incorrect! It's because evolution has change din many ways over the years... Lakilester, Do hyenas laugh even when they are being killed?

Lakilester: ...Yes?

Lakitu: Correct! They always laugh, so it's their natural habit.

Tippi: Bank/

Lakitu: Good, Tippi. You get an easy question!

Tippi: Yahoo?

Lakitu: If someone has a mid-life crisis while playing hide and seek, does he automatically lose because he can't find himself?

Tippi: How is that an easy question!?

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was Yes.

Tippi: But, that wasn't an easy question, though! You're A LIAR!!

Lakitu: they're were only 2 answers: Yes and No. Meaning, you don't have to think much to find the answer. Get it now?

Tippi: No, I'm just confused.

Lakitu: Whatever, Kammy, why are builders afraid to have a 13th floor but book publishers aren't afraid to have a Chapter 11?

Kammy: That Question makes as much sense when Bowser used Oxy Clean to brush his teeth.

Lakitu: Incorrect! The answer was, because 11 isn't 13!

Kammy: Oh well, I knew I was gonna get a hard question anyway...

Lakitu: Darn right you were. Hooktail, if you have 24 odds and ends on a table, and 23 fall off, what do you have left, an odd or an end?

Hooktail: An odd, seeing as the number 1 is considered to be a odd number.

Lakitu: Correct.

Tiny: BANK!! NOW CAN USE THE BATHROOM!?

Lakitu: Tiny, don't waste your time asking that question, cause you know what I'm going to say. When it rains, the sky is completely covered in clouds. How does the rain get through?

Tiny: IT GETS THROUGH BY USING THE BATHROOM!! NOW CAN I GO!?

Lakitu: Incorrect and, once again, no! Shy Guy, Why do we drive on parkways and park on driveways?

Shy Guy: Drbbfgbfjgnfdgdkwehqimksdszdlzmdsfj!

Lakitu: Incorrect. The answer was, because it was named that way.

Shy Guy: iandngnbfjngdngfdgkbbnfmgfng!!

Lakitu: Can someone please tell me what he is saying?

Watt: He said, that he just called the Shy Guy raid to attack you.

They all suddenly saw hundreds of Shy Guy's running toward Lakitu.

Lakitu: OH SNAP!! -runs away but suddenly comes back to his pedestal- OH AND BY THE WAY, VOTE FOR WHO YOU THINK IS THE WEAKEST LINK! THANK YOU!! -runs away while the shy guy's crowd the room.

One minute later:

Lakitu: Wooh..thank god they're all gone...Anyways, let's who you guys voted for the Weakest Link!

Goombella: The Sun, for being such an annoyance.

Koops: Kammy Koopa

Yoshi: The Color Yellow for making me confused.

Vivian: Britney Spears

Bobbery: Hooktail for being such a genius.

Ms. Mowz: Lakitu

Goombario: I DON'T KNOW!!

Kooper: The color Chocolate for being a retarded color.

Bombette: Hooktail

Parakarry: BANK!!

Bow: Lakitu for making me cry!!

Watt: Someone

Lakilester: The Hyenas for being retards because they augh when they get hurt! I mean, how much more rideculous can you get!?

Tippi: Kammy Koopa

Kammy Koopa: Yoshi, the little shrimp.

Hooktail: Parakarry. I mean, all he says is bank!! O-O

Tiny Kong: BATHROOM!!

Shy Guy: gndgudbdugbdgndhbuhbhh

Lakitu: Well, we got some votes here, though I don't understand half of them. Kammy has 2 votes, Hootail has 2, Yoshi has 1, and 1 for Parakarry. The strongest link was Hooktail because she was the most quietest and non-disrupting one of the whole round, -Glares at Tiny and Parakarry- And the weakest link was Kooper for complaining about the color Chocolate.

Kooper: Don't say chocolate! I hate that word! It's now my least favorite "color".

Lakitu: Uh...right. Anyways, hooktail! you may choose Kammy, Kooper, Yoshi, or Parakarry to be voted off!

Hooktail: I change my vote. I want Kooper out because for someone who hates chocolate, I don't want to be near them. I am a HUGE chocolate fan.

Lakitu: It is decided! Kooper, you are the weakest link, goodbye!

Kooper: But, the...chocolate! It's cursed you all!!

End.

Next chapter will be up tomorrow! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Lakitu: Welcome back to the weakest link! Last time 2 players had gotten out because of disqualification and...well, you know. Anyways, let's get this game started!

Kammy: enough chitter-chatter let's go!

Goombella: Kammy, shut up, you're not the host!

Kammy: I may not be the host, but at least I'm not a annoying, sassy brat!

Goombella: Ok, that's it! You're going down!

Lakitu: Both of you just stop or you'll be disqualified...Anyways, Goombella, what do Green Mushrooms benefit to everyone in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Goombella: Um...they give them extra lives?

Lakitu: Correct!

Koops: Bank...?

Lakitu: Totally awesome. What's the name of the kingdom that the Shadow Queen rules over?

Koops: Nowhere. Because the Shadow Queen rules a palace, not a kingdom.

Lakitu: Uhh...correct? o-O

Audience: :O

Koops: What? It's not a kingdom, it's a palace!

Yoshi: Bank!

Lakitu: Very good! Looks like you guys are improving... :). Yoshi, what color is a Pink Yoshi?

Yoshi: o-O!? What!?

lakitu: Incorrect, the answer was pink.

Yoshi: But that question confused me though!

Lakitu: Yeah, yeah, whatever. Ahem, Vivian-

Vivian: Bank

Lakitu: You have no money to bank...

Vivian: Why not?

Lakitu: Because Yoshi got the question wrong!

Vivian: Oh...okay...

Lakitu: Vivian-

Vivian: WHAT!!

Lakitu: I was gonna ask you a question...

Vivian: Oh, sorry.

Lakitu: O-O...right. What color is Goombario's shirt?

Vivian: He doesn't have a shirt on!

Lakitu: Correct, your lucky you noticed!

bobbery: Bank?

Lakitu: Yes, yes! How much does Tippi talk?

Tippi: HEY!! THAT'S NOT NICE!!

Bobbery: Enough to make you commit suicide?

Lakitu: Correct!!

Tippi: -extremely angry-

Lakitu: Teehee! Everyone wants me dead!

Ms. Mowz: Bank times eleventy billion!

Lakitu: You're just supposed to say bank, so you don't get the bank for not saying it!

Ms. Mowz: But I did say it though!

Lakitu: Yes, but you added words to it, which means you don't get the bank!

Ms. Mowz: -gets out a bazooka and shoots Lakitu-

Lakitu: AHHHHH!! -gets blown to dust-

Parkarry: BANK!!

Tiny Kong: Parakarry, the host isn't here all thanks to MS. MOWZ!!

Ms. Mowz: What? you all hated him anyway!

Goombario: True.

Koops: I guess we just wait.

Suddenly, someone came to the host's pedestal. It was Twink!

Twink: Hello guys! I'm your new host! Lakit called me in to be the new host if decides to leave so here I am!

Bow: OH MY GOD!! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING!?

Goombella: EEK!! MS. MOWZ!! SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT, SHOOT IT!!

Ms. Mowz: -blasts the bazooka to Twink, turning him into dust-

Bobbery: That was TOO close.

Goombario: that thing was tiny!

Parkarry: BANK!!

Hooktail: Can someone please get Parakarry to shut up and stop saying bank?

Kammy: I would, if SOMEONE here hadn't taken my wand away!

Suddenly, another person came to the host's pedestal! It was Misstar!

Misstar: Hello guys! i'm your new host! Or should I say, "hostess" mmm hmm!

Bombette: OH MY GOD!! THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!! SHOOT IT!!

Misstar: NO WAIT!! PLEASE ST-

Ms. Mowz: -shoots Misstar-

Bow: Wow, these things like to come out of nowhere, don't they?

Watt: I know! They creep me out!!

??: I'll be taking this!! -flys in and takes the bazooka-

Lakilester: IT'S ANOTHER ONE!!

Yoshi: AHH!! MAKE IT GO AWAY!!

Hooktail: -sigh- Sometimes I just feel we're in a cartoon.

??: Hello everybody! I'm your new host!!

Tiny Kong: OH MY GOD!! MS. MOWZ, SHOOT IT!!

Ms. Mowz: I can't!! It took my bazooka away!

??: People, just calm down, please. I'm not here to harm you! I'm the new host of the show!

Goombario: Oh...I guess that makes sense...

??: My name is Mamar, I am a star, so do not fear me!

Vivian: Ooh! I like stars!

Mamar: Right! Now, let's start the game!! Ms. Mowz, how many people have gotten voted off in this game so far?

Ms. Mowz: Uh...3...

Mamar: Correct!!

Ms. Mowz: I like this host!!

Goombario: Bank!

Mamar: Yes! Just for saying "bank" you get free points!!

Goombario: Wow!! This host is WAYYYYYY better than Lakitu!!

Mamar: Thank you!! Just for that nice comment you got even more free points!!

Tippi: Wow, I think I'll actually be able to enjoy this game more!!

Goombella: This keeps getting better by the minute!!

Mamar: Bombette, what was the girl's name in Mario saved in his very first game in Donkey Kong?

Bombette: Pauline!!

Mamar: Correct!!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mamar: Very good!! Who is the-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mamar: No, no, you just said bank... Who is the dinosaur that Mario rides on to save the world all the time?

Parakarry: Mr. Loofa!!

Mamar: ...no. Bow, what color was game Guy's tie?

Bow: ...what!?

Mamar: Incorrect! It was yellow with pink-ish dots on it!! (Author: I know that probably isn't right, so please correct me if I'm wrong!)

Bow: But, that question made no sense though!!

Mamar: It would make sense if you played Mario Party 3 because Game Guy was in it!

Bow: ...what!?

Mamar: Sigh, nevermind. Watt, why did Mario's house key disappeared after he used it once?

watt: How am I supposed to know?

Mamar: Incorrect! The answer was, there was no lock on the door, so he threw the key away!

Watt: No really, how am I supposed to know?

Mamar: O-o? I just told you...

Watt: I meant before you answered it.

Mamar: Then, you should've played Paper Luigi: The Apocalypse That Was Suppose To happen, But Didn't Happen Because everyone Knows That Luigi Will Save The World In the End.

Watt: But, that game never got released to the public!

Mamar: Yes it did! Don't you remember there was A Bonus Pack with Super Paper Mario that had more secrets, levels, and discoveries that came along with Paper Luigi?

Watt: Uhh, maybe?

Mamar: Sigh, nevermind. Lakilester! If you have a Season ticket, can you still get into PlayLand park for free?

Lakilester: Yes, but the ticket doesn't count if you visit there in your dreams, which I don't think is very fair.

Mamar: o-O? um...correct...

Tippi: Bank!

Mamar: Good, good. Why does everyone like to look at Goombella's shoes all the time? That's a rhetorical question of course, why shouldn't you be looking at her shoes?

Tippi: um...yes?

Mamar: Incorrect! It was a trick question :).

Tippi: ...right, i'm just gonna back away slowly.

Mamar; Ok. Kammy, how many times did Mario die in Super Mario 64?

Kammy: Um...64?

Mamar: Incorrect! It was another trick question, hehehe.

Kammy: That's...nice...

Mamar: hooktail, is there a Mall in Sarasaraland? (Author: I HOPE I spelled that right!)

Hooktail: yes.

Vivian: what kind of name is Sarasaraland?

Kammy: WELL, WHAT KIND OF NAME IS VIVIAN!?

Vivian: -uses Fiery Jynx on Kammy-

Kammy: AAH!! SOMEONE HELP ME I'M ON FIRE!! AHH!!

Mamar: -distuingishes the flames on Kammy- Vivian, next time you do something like that, you'll get disqualified.

Vivian: Sorry...

Kammy: You're lucky I don;t have my wand you little-

Mamar: Kammy, please be quiet or I'll ask you to leave.

Kammy: but, she-

Mamar: I SAID BE QUIET!!

Kammy: EEK!! -hides-

Goombella: um...Mamar?

Mamar: -smiles- yes?

Goombella: um, nevermind...

Bobbery: O-O

Mamar: Ok, then! tiny Kong, how many levels are there in Donkey Kong 64?

tiny Kong: Eight!

Mamar: Incorrect!! It's nine!

tiny Kong: But, the wrestling ring place doesn't count as a level though!!

Mamar: Well, you have to fight a boss, right? so, it counts as a level!!

Tiny Kong: O-O!?

Mamar: Shy Guy, why was Chain Chomp in-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mamar: Not yet!! -turns back to Shy Guy- Why was Chain Chomp in Ma-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mamar: Will you stop saying that!? Why was Chain chomp in Mario Pa-

Parakary: BANK!!

Mamar: -zaps Parakarry with a lightning bolt-

Parakarry: AAHH!! BANK BANK BANK BANK BAN-...BA-...B- -passes out-

Watt: O-O!!

Mamar: Shy Guy, why was Chain Chomp in Mario Party 3?

Shy Guy: vngbrmgibdhgrjteihrwurwnjetbgr!!

Mamar: Correct!!

Audience: O-O!?

Mamar: What? I can understand Shy Guy-ish, so he had it correct!! Now, it is time to vote for who you think is the weakest link!!

Goombella: Kammy K.

Koops: Some one

Yoshi: Lakitu

Vivian: Kammy!

Bobbery: That star that came in after Lakitu!!

Ms. Mowz: The star with the jump rope!!

Goombario: Not me, that's for sure

Bombette: Pauline, she stole my Donkey Kong game!!

Parakarry: Mr. Loofa!! -passes out again-

Bow: Shy guy, for his crazy language!

Watt: Misses Loofa!!

Lakilester: Everybody!!

Tippi: That person in the audience!!

Kammy Koopa: Vivian, she almost kiled me!!

Hooktail: Parakarry. I don't even think he HAS a brain... O-o

Tiny Kong: The creators of Donkey Kong 64 for making think there was only eight levels, but there were actually nine.

Shy Guy: fqyqyeuwrhdgfugfdgmflngmnbjnoghkfgnd!!

Mamar: Ok...here are the votes. We have 2 votes for Kammy, 1 vote for Vivian, and 1 vote for Parakarry. Kammy, it looks like you are the Weakest Link!! Goodbye!

Kammy: But I didn't even get the pictures I wanted from this place! Well, I did get a picture but it was only of a four digit code number, so it's not very good.

yoshi: Fantastic.

End.

Well, what did you think of it this time? yeah, i know, not much Humor this time, but it will get better in the later ones! 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mamar: Hello! Welcome to the Weakest Link round 4! We have 16 people left! Now, uh...let's get this game started!! Goombella wha-

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Everyone Else: WHAT!?

Koops: What are you talking about? This isn't a library!

Mega Bob-omb: BE QUIET OR I'LL THROW YOU OUT!!

Tiny Kong: You can't tell us to be quiet! Who do you think you are?

Mega Bob-omb: -throws butter milk at Tiny-

Tiny Kong: EWW!! YOU GOT BUTTER MILK ALL OVER ME!! My lawyer will not stand for this!!

Mamar: Everyone please calm down and ignore the person in the audience. Goombella, what does an apple plus a square equal?

Goombella: That doesn't make any sense! o-O

Mamar: Incorrect!! You would get four apple pieces, since squares have 4 sides!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mamar: NOT YET!!

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Bombette: How is this place a library!?

Mamar: People, just calm down! I'll take care of him... -freezes the Mega bob-omb-

Everyone applauds.

Mamar: Thank you. Now, Koops, what does Navi The Fairy and Omochao from Sonic have in common?

Koops: They're both annoying?

Mamar: Correct!! They both talk too much!!

Navi: HEY!! THAT'S NOT MY FAULT!! I GET PAID DOING THAT!!

Omochao: To do a jump, just press the A button!

Hooktail: Thanks Omochao, your information has just saved the day. -rolls eyes-

Navi: Hey Ms. Bowtie Star thing...can I be the new host?

Mamar: No, I'm in charge!

Omochao: To bring up the main menu, just press the START button!

Vivian: SHUT UP!!

Mamar: Everyone, just ignore them. Yoshi, Earth is mainly made up of what?

Yoshi: Oxygen!!

Mamar: Incorrect!! It would be water because the Earth's surface is 70 percent water, and so is our bodies!

Yoshi: But oxygen is all around the Earth!! That's what makes us live!!

Mamar: Yes, but Earth is not made up of that!!

Vivian: Bank...

Mamar: You have no money to bank...

Vivian: How come?

Mamar: Because Yoshi got the question wrong...again.

Vivian: Why did he get it wrong?

Mamar: Because he answer it incorrectly.

Vivian: Uhh...okay!

Mamar: O-o? Which way does smoke go on an electric train if it was heading west?

Vivian: Depends where the wind is blowing!!

Mamar: Incorrect, electric trains don't have smoke pipe things...yeah...

Navi: Does anyone here have some French Fries I can borrow for a dollar?

Goombella: Navi, what are you doing here anyway?

Navi: I was looking for some cheap entertainment.

Omochao: To double jump, just press A twice!!

Ms. Mowz: OK THAT DOES IT!! -grabs out missle gun and shoots it at Omochao-

Omochao: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Ms. Mowz: Well, that certianly made my day!

Omochao: Look who is back!

Ms. Mowz: WHAT THE...

Omochao: yeah, try destroying me all you want, cause i'll always come back!!

Ms. Mowz: THAT'S IT!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS GAME ANYMORE!! -runs through a wall-

Lakilester: Well, that was really random...

Mamar: Yeah, it was...bobbery, what does "trapezoid" mean?

Bobbery: um, a type of shape?

Mamar: Hmm...I'll accept it, since it IS a type of shape.

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Tippi: Wha...how did you unfreeze!?

Mega Bob-omb: SHUSH OR YOU WILL BE THROWN OUT!!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Lakilester: WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE!?

Navi: Mirror, mirror, on the wall, hey! Look at me, I'm talking to a piece of glass!

Goombario: Navi, you're a fairy, go away and go back to Hyrule and annoy Zelda and Link. Mega bob-omb, just leave and go to an ACTUAL library. And Omochao...OH MY GOD YOU'RE A CHAO!!

Omochao: Press R or L to change camera angles!

Mamar: THAT'S IT!! I'M LEAVING!! -disappears-

Tiny Kong: Good job, Omochao, Navi, and...pink bob-omb! You got rid of our second host!!

Hooktail: Sigh...I'm gonna leave if this happens again...

Goombella: Omochao, shut up or else I'm gonna glue your mouth together...

??: And now, it is time, to play your favorite money game...The Weakest Link, Deluxe Version 64!

Koops: AH! WHO'S THERE??

??: And now, here's your host...Game Guy!

Everyone in the room applauded as bright lights flashed everywhere.

Game Guy: Wassup, I'm Game Guy, your new host, if you have any problem with that, talk to my wrestling brother, Queer Guy.

Everyone Else: o-O?

Mega bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Navi: NO, you be quiet!!

Omochao: To simply attack, just press the B button!

Game Guy: Hmm, you three up there seem to want a lot of attention...aha! Why don't you come down here and play with us? -three pedestals appeared out of nowhere near Shy Guy at the end-

Everyone: NOOOO!!

Mega Bob-omb: YAY!!

Navi: Party at my house!

Omochao: If you need to grab something just press the B button!

Tiny Kong: But, Game Guy! they're annoying! How could you let them play?

Game Guy: Everyone deserves a chance, don't they?

Tiny Kong: Well, I-

Game Guy: Doesn't matter! Let's just play the game! We'll start with Goombella. How many seconds are in a second?

Goombella: That doesn't make any sense...

Game Guy: Incorrect! It was "Seconds don't have seconds in them."

Goombella: O-O?! What!?

Game Guy: Koops, what's red with red all over it?

Koops: Blood?

game Guy: Correct!!

Yoshi: ...bank.

Game Guy: Incorrect! The answer was purple.

Yoshi: But, you didn't ask me a question tho-

Game Guy: Vivian, why doesn't 2 plus 2 equal 5?

Vivian: Uh...because it doesn't equal?

Game Guy: Correct! How could it equal anyway?

bobbery: Bank!

game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer was "1,454,579,648 pickles"!

Bobbery: But you're suppose to bank when someone gets a question right!

Game Guy: Well, I'm changing the rules now!

Bow: great...just great...

Game Guy; Goombario, what kind of-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: INCORRECT! Moving on, now..

Goombario: Hey, you didn't ask me a question!

Game Guy: But you answered wrong, though!

Goombario: No I didn't, that was Parakarry who said that! O-O

Game Guy: Oh...well in that case, I have decided who the winner is!

Navi: But, the game hasn't even ended though!

Game Guy: Hmmm...you're right!! bombette, what is-

Goombario: But, my question...

Game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer was "The American Flag"!

Bombette: Goombario...prepare for an explosion you'll NEVER forget after the game show...

Goombario: -Gulp-

Game Guy: Parakarry! What did you have to say before when someone got a question right?

Parakarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: Correct!!

Audience: O-O!!

hooktail: Wow, he ACTUALLY got a question right...

Game Guy; Bow, what's the 5th planet from the Neptune?

Bow: there is none! There is only Pluto!!

Game Guy: Incorrect! The answer was Morpheus as it IS a planet!

Bow: -rolls eyes- Whatever.

Game Guy: Watt, what is ice?

Watt: Frozen water?

Game Guy: Incorrect! It's snow and water mixed together!

Watt: But...that's the same thing though!

Game Guy: Yeah, suuuuuuuure...Lakilester! What does posion plus fire equal?

Lakilester: Something that isn't posion and fire?

Game Guy: Yes! Correct!! :D Tippi, what happens if you touch Fire?

Tippi: You burn.

Game Guy: Incorrect, you feel a sting, then you burn!

Tippi: Um...ok...

Game Guy: Hooktail! What is the 27th letter of the alphabet?

Hooktail: N

Game Guy: Correct!

Audience: O-O??

Goombario: How is the answer the letter N?

Game Guy: Shush! Tiny Kong, how big is Chain Chomp?

Tiny Kong: Hey, look! Is that a Shy Girl over there?

Game Guy: WHERE!? WHERE!!

Tiny Kong: -runs to the Mushroom Kingdom, measures a Chain Chomp then runs back to the Weakest Link game building-

Game Guy: I didn't see no Shy Girl...

Tiny Kong: It was probably just a Boo. Anyways, the answer is 20 feet wide, and 30 feet tall.

Game Guy: Correct!! Shy Guy, what is a parakeet?

Shy Guy: fiefneifjheghgbrgnrtu!

Game Guy: Correct!! Mega Bob-omb, how many stars are in the sky?

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer was "QUIET!! THIS IS AN OBSERVATORY!!"

Goombella: How is that the correct answer!?

Game Guy: It just is! Let's leave it at that! Navi, how many times should you shoot a werewolf?

Navi: Once if it's a silver bullet.

Game Guy: Correct!! Omochao, am I a Male or Female?

Omochao: Male, obviously!!

Game Guy: Incorrect!! I am neither as the programmers didn't give me a Gender!! Now, it is time for you to vote for the Weakest Link!!

Goombella: Mega Bob-omb for obvious reasons.

Koops: Omochao for his annoyance.

Yoshi: Mega bob-omb!

Vivian: Game Guy

Bobbery: Game Guy

Goombario: Game Guy

bombette: Goombario, for missing my question!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Bow: Game Guy

Watt: Game Guy

Lakilester: Game Guy

Tippi: Game Guy

Hooktail: Navi, the little blue idiot...

Tiny Kong: Mega Bob-omb for getting his buttermilk all over me!

Shy Guy: fgdhgduigdjgfredgedife

Mega Bob-omb: I WILL THROW YOU OUT IF I HAVE TO IF YOU CAN'T BE QUIET!!

Navi: No one!!

Omochao: Subway, EAT FRESH!!

Game Guy: OK! Here are the results: We have 3 votes for Mega bob-omb, 1 for Omochao, 1 for Goombario, 1 for Navi, 1 vote for BANK!!, 1 vote for Subway and 7 votes for me! Ok, it is decided! The Weakest Link is...Lakilester!!

Lakilester: WHAT!? BUT I DIDN'T GET ANY VOTES THOUGH!!

Game Guy: SEND IN THE CHAIN CHOMPS!!

Lakilester: Oh, man! -gets chased by Chain Chomps- AHHH!! EEK!! WOAH OHOH OH!!

Game Guy: Well this concludes Round 4!! We'll be right back after this commercial break!! Yay!!

End!

How did you like it this time? Yeah, I've turned things around A LOT... 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Game Guy: Welcome back to the weakest link! We now have seventeen people left. The suspense is getting near folks!

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!

Game Guy: Thank you for that very useful information, Mega bomb. Anyways let's get this show on the road! Goombella, what would happen if you died?

Goombella: o-O? Umm, you'd go to Heaven or hell...

Game Guy: Correct! Koops, why does it snow in Canada?

Koops: Umm, because it's near the North Pole!

Game Guy: Incorrect!! Because, it's how the weather is!

Koops: Well, that's true I guess...

Game Guy: Yoshi, would you nhvognfghfdgfdgndgufg for fihbfdjbfsdbsrgfg?

Yoshi: That question made no sense at all!

Game Guy: Incorrect! Then answer is "yes" at you can do it as many times as you want!

yoshi: Do what as many times as you want? YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE!!

Omochao: To move around, just tilt the control stick!

Tiny Kong: Shut up you hideous, annoying, retarded robot!!

Bombette: Good one.

Game Guy: Yes, a good one. Vivian, why is 6 afraid 7?

Vivian: Because 7 8 9!

Game Guy: Incorrect!!It was Because 7 ate 9, while 10 was watching the showdown, and 3 was partying the night off, while 1 put rat poison in 2's drink, and 5 was...well...let's just say he did someone...

Audience: O-O

Vivian: THAT's disturbing!

Game Guy: Eh, you get used to it. bobbery, What are the chanes of you not being satisfied if you got an answer wrong?

Bobbery: 99.9 percent.

Game Guy: Correct! Goombario, why hasn't Cheesy McFeazy gotten fat over the years?

Goombario: Who the hell is that!?

Game Guy: Incorrect!! It was "Who the hell is he!?" not THAT. Obviously.

Goombario: Ok, now you're just being ridiculous.

Game Guy: I know. Bombette, why won't Cats and Dogs lighten up and get along together?

Bombette: Because they think they're dangerous to their species.

Game Guy: Incorrect! The answer was "they already did, didn't you know".

Bombette: WHAT!? No they didn't! Plus, happens all the time they fight whenever they see each other!

Game Guy: Yeah, they did.

bombette: No they didn't!!

Game Guy: Yes they did!!

Bombette: NO THEY DIDN'T!!

Game Guy: YES THEY DID!!

Bombette: NO THEY DIDN'T!!

Game Guy: ...yes they did!

Bombette: NO THEY DI- -falls through trapdoor-

Game Guy: Bye Bombette! :)

Tippi: Hey! You can't do that!

Game Guy: Well, I just did. Any comments?

Bow: Sigh, I have a feeling this game is never gonna end...

Navi: HEY!! LISTEN!! YOU CAN STILL HEAR HER SCREAM!!

Tiny Kong: -throws a chair at Navi-

Navi: OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!

Tiny Kong: You know it was for you retrded excuse for a fairy!

Navi: -grabs a gun out that suddenly changes into pods with missiles in it on each side. A bazooka suddenly formed on top of each pod and electric zappers appeared from each side of the bazookas-

Navi: Any last words?

Tiny Kong: Um...don't kill me?

Navi: TOO LATE SUCKA!! -fires the whole gun-

Tiny Kong: OH SNAP!! -ducks and misses her but the gun shoots Hooktail instead which made caused her to blow up into the air at about 1000 feet.-

Bobbery: You idiot! You killed Hooktail!

Vivian: You bastard!!

Navi: Oh well, no one really cared about him anyway.

Bow: HER. Not him, you moron.

Navi: -fires the gun at Bow which blasts her in the air at 1000 feet-

Bow: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Bombette: Wow, navi is more serious than I thought!

Game Guy; That was a good show! Just for that you get 1000 bonus points Navi!

Navi: Yay me!

Goombella: WHAT!? ARE YOU KDDING ME!? The guy freakin blasted 2 people into Outer Space!! HOW COULD YOU GIVE HIM POINTS FOR THAT!!

Game Guy: It was entertaining. That's all I'm gonna say. Anyways, Parakarry, who's more likely to be stupid? The creator of Google, or the creator of Disney?

Parakarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: Correct!!

Audience: O-O!?

Koops: How is THAT the correct answer?

Game Guy: Because he didn't hesitate to make an answer!! Unlike all of you here, of course.

Yoshi: Whatever!

Game Guy: Watt, how many states are in the US island?

Watt: 50 obviously!

Game Guy: Incorrect,t here are 48. Hawaii is on an ocean and Alaska is bordered on Canada!

Watt: That's...nice...

Game Guy: Tippi, when is a door not a door?

Tippi: When it's ajar.

Game Guy: Incorrect, it was "When it's not a door"!

Tippi: WHAT!? BUT IT'S BEEN PROVEN THAT WHEN IT'S AJAR TO THAT STUPID QUESTION!! I MEAN, SERIOUSLY JUST GO DROWN YOURSELF IF THAT ISN'T THE ANSWER!! CAUSE I KNOW THAT ATLEAST AUSTRALIANS ON HERE ON EARTH ARE WAY SMARTER THAN YOU!! AND MAYBE, WHEN YOU SEE A DOOR THAT IS AJARED, YOU'LL SEE IT MIGHT NOT LOOK LIKE A DOOR!! WHICH MEANS MY ANSWER WOULD BE CORRECT SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO ACT LIKE A SMART ASS WITH YOUR RETARDED QUESTIONS!! AND MAYBE, JUST MAYBE, YOU MIGHT CONSIDER HITTING YOURSELF WITH A BUCKET TO REGAIN ALL THE SMARTNESS BACK IN YOUR HEAD!! I DOUBT IT THOUGH, BECAUSE SHY GUYS LIKE YOU DON'T DESERVE TO HAVE A FREAKIN BRAIN, TO FREAKIN ACT LIKE HE'S THE FREAKIN BOSS OF EVERY SINGLE FREAKIN' THING CAUSE HE'S NOT!! GOD!! (No offense to any Australians! I just did that to make it more humorous!)

Everyone just stared at Tippi.

Omochao: To select an option on the menu screen, just press the A button!!

Tippi: SHUT YOU GODDAMN EXCUSE FOR A WIND-UP TOY!! I BET YOU'RE PARENTS ARE JUST AS RETARDED AS YOU ARE YOU FREAKIN' PIECE OF ROBOT JUNK!! I DON'T KNOW WHO THE HELL MADE YOU, BUT I BET HE'S EVEN SMARTER THAN YOU ARE!! OH LOOK AT ME, I'M OMOCHAO, AND I STATE THE OBVIOUS ALL THE TIME WHICH I THINK IS AWESOME!! WELL, BOO FREAKING HOO!! GOD!!

Everyone continued to stare at Tippi.

Goombario: Wow...just...wow...

Koops: I think this game has gone a little too far...

Game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer "when it's not a door!"

Tippi: YOU JUST SAID THAT YOU FREAKIN RETARD!! I'D LIKE TO SEE WHO THE HELL CREATED YOU TO BE IN THE MARIO GAMES SO I BASH HIS HEAD WITH A FREAKIN STEEL PIPE!! HEY, MAYBE HE'LL LISTEN TO ME AND YOU'LL BE GONE FOREVER FROM THIS FREAKIN WORLD WHERE PEOPLE LIKE YOU DON'T ROAM OUR PLANET!! GOD!!

Game Guy: Tiny, if a leaf falls to the ground and no one is around to hear it, does it make a noise?

Tiny: Um...yes?

Game Guy: Correct!!

Goombella: I love how the host ignores the fact that Tippi yelled at him 2 times.

Game Guy: Shy Guy, why does rooty fruity patootie like fruity roll-ups?

Shy Guy: fuidfubdgiugbdubgifdgnripwsa!

Game Guy: Correct! Mega Bob-omb, what is the difference between an apple and a banana?

Mega bob-omb: SILENCE OR VIOLENCE

Game Guy: Incorrect!! It was "SILENCE OR EXPLOSION OF THE FUZZIES THAT ORIGINATED FROM SOUTH AFRICA THAT HAS SUPER POWERS"!

Yoshi: I'm not even going to bother to ask why that's the answer.

Game Guy: Navi, who is fairy that likes to say "HEY!! LISTEN!!" all the time?

Navi: tatl!

Game Guy: I will accept that since she does that too. Omochao, do zombies exist?

Omochao: No?

Game Guy: Yes, they do exist. There is actually a disease in Africa somewhere that makes people turn into zombies or, well like them! It's true! Look it up on Google! Anyways, I will automatically now choose the weakest link...and the weakest link is...

GOOMBARIO!

Goombario: AWESOME!! -runs through a wall-

Game Guy: See you on the next chap...er I mean round!

EOC.

I know, not much Humor in this one. But it's because I'm running out of ideas here. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Game Guy: welcome back to The Weakest Link!! As usual, I am your spectacular host, game guy!! Here are the people we have left:

Goombella

Koops

Yoshi Jr

Vivian

Bobbery

Parakarry

Watt

Tippi

Tiny Kong

Shy Guy

Mega Bomb-omb

Navi

Omochao

Parakarry: BANK!!

Mega Bob-omb: QUIET!! THIS IS A LIBRARY!!!

Vivian: Both of you need to be quiet!! You two are so annoying!!

Yoshi Jr: Oh yeah, and you're not... -rolls eyes-

Vivian: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!?!?

Game Guy: Now, let's play the weakest link!!

Bobbery: Yes, let us play the game that has unfair rules and retarded people.

Game Guy: Goombella, where is The Great Wall Of Japan located at?

Goombella: What? There is none!

Game Gy: Incorrect, it's in china!

Goombella: ...

Game Guy: Koops! What is-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: Correct!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee Eff!

Game Guy: Yoshi, in Super Mario RPG: Legend Of The 7 Stars, what's the name of the giant sword that lands in Bowsers Castle?

Yoshi Jr: Um...is it-

Parkarry: BANK!!

Yoshi Jr: SHUT UP!!

Game Guy: Shut up was not the correct answer!! It was bank!!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee Eff!

Yoshi Jr: -smacks forehead-

Game Guy: Vivian, true or false: Only the south pole and north pole exists.

Vivian: That's easy, the answer is-

Parakarry: BANK!!

Vivian: WILL YOU BE QUIET!?!??!?!

Game Guy: WILL YOU BE QUIET!?!?!?!?! was incorrect! The answer was BANK!!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee Eff!

Yoshi Jr: -smacks forehead-

Vivian: Epic fail.

Game Guy: Bobbery!! Your question is-

Bobbery: Don't bother asking me it. It's probably a question that has an obvious answer, but when I answer it, it will be wrong.

game Guy: Incorrect! The answer was BANK!!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee Eff!

Yoshi Jr: -smacks forehead-

Vivian: Epic fail.

Bobbery: El oh el.

Watt: I've just noticed that there's a chain reaction going on here everytime someone gets a question wrong...

Game Guy: Parakarry! How many colors are in the rainbow?

Parakarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: Incorrect!!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee...oh, forget it! What the -BEEP-?

Yoshi Jr: -smacks forehead- Okay, this is getting snnoying.

Vivian: Epic fail times eleventy billion.

Bobbery: El oh...okay, it's not that funny.

Game Guy: Watt...where do you store your money at?

Watt: A bank!!

Game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer is...EARTH!!

Navi: FIRE!!

Omochao: WIND!!

Tiny: WATER!!

Goombella: HEART!!

Bowser: When your powers combine, I am King Bowser!! The Supreme Ruler Of All Koopas!!

Everybody: King Bowser!! Here's our hero!! Gonna tak-

Game Guy: Incorrect! The answer was Saturn!!

Koops: Darnit!! He ruined it!!

Game Guy: Tippi, If Tomorrow's Yesterday is Today, and Yesterday's Tomorrow is Today, then if we were in Yesterday, What day would it be Two days from Tomorrow?

Tippi: Tommorow's Tomorrow's Tomorrow.

Game Guy: Correct!!

Parkarry: BANK!!

Game Guy: You can't bank out of turn...or can you? We'll find out in a moment...Tiny! What is-

Navi: OOH!! I KNOW THIS ONE!! IT'S EGG!

Tiny: ...

Game Guy: That is...correct!!

Tiny: It is? Yay!!

Game Guy: Shy guy, how come-

Shy guy walked up towards Game Guy.

Shy Guy: Mama! Just killed a man...

Parakarry: OH MY GOD!! YOU KILLED SOMEBODY!?!??!!??!

Tippi: OH MY GOD!! PARKARRY AND SHY GUY CAN SPEAK PROPER ENGLISH!?!??!?!

Audience: -Applauds-

Koops: Double U Tee Eff!

Shy Guy: Put a gun against his head, pulled the trigger, and now he's dead...

Parkarry: MURDERER!! -throws a chair at Shy Guy-

Shy Guy: -gets flinged away from the chair hitting him, and goes through the wall, flying to the Kingdom of Fuzzies With Super Powers that Originated From south Africa.

Yoshi Jr: One down, twelve to go.

Game Guy: Well, that was fun! Mega Bob-omb, who is the creator of Star Fox?

Mega Bob-omb: Yo momma!!

Game Guy: Correct!!

Watt: PLEASE don't start the chain again!!

Parkarry: BANK!!

Goombella: Stop saying that!! You're drving me crazy!!

Parkarry: You drive me crazy, I just can't sleep! I'm so excited I'm in too deep! Oh oh oh, crazy! But it feels alright, baby thinking of you keeps me up all night!

Watt: Wow!! 10 out of 10!

Everybody else: ...

Game Guy: Navi! Where is Hollywood located at?

Navi: Can I buy a vowel?

Game Guy: Yes, you may!

Audience: Huh?

Koops: Double U Tee...wait, why do I keep saying this?

Tippi: You idiot!! This isn't the Wheel Of Doom!

Vivian: You mean Wheel Of Unfortunate Events.

Tippi: Oh yeah!!

Navi: Okay, I'll buy an A!!

Game Guy: Yep!! We've got 2 A's!!

Suddenly, a huge board came out with blue tile squares. A lovely hostess revealed 2 of the tile squares, both A.

Everybody except Navi and Game Guy: Double U Tee eff!

Vivian: I TOLD YOU THIS ISN'T THE WHEEL OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS!!!!!

Game Guy: You're right! It isn't!! -Blows up the board and the hostess- Omochao!! Who is Omochao?

Omochao: Me!

Game Guy: Correct...sort of. Anyways, vote for who you think is like, the weakest link!

VOTES:

Goombella: Nobody at the current moment.

Koops: Britney Spears

Yoshi Jr: Um...Mega Bob-omb?

Vivian: That chao robot!

Bobbery: The guy who keeps saying bank!

Parakarry: BANK!!

Watt: Omochao? More like HOMOCHAO!

Tippi: Hahahahaha at Watt's vote!

Tiny: The hostess who revealed the two A's on the wheel of doom!

Mega Bob-omb: YOUR MOM!

Navi: Zelda!

Omochao: Watt for being a bee eye tee see aych!

Game Guy: Interesting...Koops, why did you vote for Britney?

Koops: Because she ain't alibi! She ugly, yeah yeah! She ugly, yeah yeah! WHAT!!

Game Guy: Even more interesting. It looks like the weakest link is Omochao!

Omochao: -self-destructs-

Tiny: How suicidal.

End

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've lost interest in fanfictin but now I'm back. Who do you want to win? Only eleven people are left! 


	7. Chapter 7

In this chappy, six people will get eliminated. Be prepared!

Chapter 7

Game Guy: Hello peoples!! I am your outrageous and handsome host, Game Guy!

Tippi: Oh please. Get over yourself...

Game Guy: Here are the people we have left:

Goombella

Koops

Yoshi Jr

Vivian

Bobbery

Parakarry

Watt

Tippi

Tiny Kong

Mega Bomb-omb

Navi

Vivian: I'm shocked that Navi, that pink bob-omb and Parkarry even made it this far.

Parkarry: I'LL BE LOVING U LONG TIME

Goombella: GASP!! HE SAID WORDS OTHER THAN "BANK"!!

Mega Bob-omb: OMG WTF BBQSAUCE

Tiny: Barbeque sauce? WHERE IS THE SAUCE!?

Watt: In Australia. Go get it before it gets bought buy a bunch of insane monkeys!

Tiny: YOU MONKEYS WON'T BEAT ME!!!!! -runs through a wall, all the way to australia.-

Tippi: Haha!! Now we're getting less people!!

Pikachu From The Audience: PIKA PIKA!!!!

Koops: Gasp!! It's pikachu!

Pikachu From The Audience: PIKA CHU CHU!!!

Bobbery: NOOOOOOOO!!!! NOT THAT RETARDED LITTLE RAT!!!! I HATE HIM!!!

Yoshi Jr: May I ask why you hate him?

Bobbery: Yes. We'll see it in a flashback clip! PLAY THE CLIP!!!

Navi: What in banana's name is a flashback?

FLASHBACK:

Bobbery was walking down 1000 Pikachus Street. He was happily eating gummy worms from his jar that he was holding.

Pikachu: OH SNAP!!! THE OLD BOMB DUDE HAS GOT GUMMY WORMS!!!

Other Pikachu: NO WAI!!!

Other Other Pikachu: Yes way!!

Bobbery: Uhh...these worms are poisonous to eletrical rats like you guys!! So...you'd best stay away from them!

Other Other Other Pikachu: Liar, liar, plants for hire!

Other Other Other Other Pikachu: It's pants on fire, other other other pikachu.

Other Other Other Other Other Pikachu: Well, you would know.

Pikachu: GET THE GUMMY WORMS!!!

So, all the pikachus dogpiled on Bobbery just to get his soft, juicy, and stretchy gummy worms. The pikachus were using so much electricity to fight the other pikachus', that everyone randomly blew up anime style.

END FLASHBACK

Goombella: Wow...that's got to be the most saddest flashback I've ever seen...and not in a teary way.

Tiny: -jumps back in game room- Hey everybody I'm back!! Luckily, the monkeys were shopping at the McDonalds shopping mall.

Pikachu: KILL IT WITH FIRE!!! -uses the thundershock attack, and aims it towards Tiny-

Tiny: Double U Tee Eff! -ducks, but the thundershock hits Mega Bob-omb instead-

Mega Bob-omb: -explodes, killing Tiny and Navi, who were next to him.-

Tippi: Okay...that was really weird.

Bobbery: I wish I could've gone to that McDonalds Mall...

Watt: Umm, did anybody else notice that the host left the room?

Yoshi jr: Seriously? I was paying to much attention to this magazine called How To Get Rid Of Pink Puffballs That Look Like Kirby And Jigglypuff.

Kirby: Wait a second, there's a magazine that tells people how to defeat me and Jiggs in Brawl?

Vivian: Apparently so.

Kirby: Aww, that is such (CENSORED) (CENSORED)!!! (CENSORED) those (LONG CENSORED) to (CENSORED)!!!!

Suddenly, for some odd reason, Kirby turned into a bag of bubblegum.

Koops: Okay, this fic is really not making any sense right now! Where on Pluto is the host?

Jigglypuff: Pluto isn't (CENSORED) considered a (CENSORED) planet anymore you (LONG CENSOR).

Watt: Tell me something I don't know, you fat cow!

Jigglypuff: Oh no you did not just call me that!!! -randomly blows up-

Bobbery: Okay, this is getting really dumb. I'm leavingg.

Tippi: You spelled leaving wrong.

bobbery: Go to hell. -leaves game room-

Goombella: -expects everyone to realize that the author didn't capitalize Bobbery's name, but failed.-

Tippi: Technically, we are already in hell. PRAISE THE DEVIL!!!

Everybody else: GASP!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi Jr: Tippi is a satanist!?

Tippi: I am!? NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -drops down to her kness and looks at ceiling, but realized she didn't have kness and had a yeast infection. But noticed there was no yeast in sight so this whole line never happened.-

Parkarry then flew around in the air screaming. But, this was normal and nothing happened.

Tippi: FOOD FIGHT!!!! -chucks a plate of 497595753 year old mushrooms towards Koops. But she missed and nothing happened.-

Watt: Um...okay...uhh, shouldn't we find the host or something?

Goombella: We might as well. Let's go everyone!! -she said it in a dramatic/sarcastic/romantic/comedic way.-

Jolene: STOP!!!

Vivian: Oh snap!!! It's Julia from Glitzville!!

Jolene: It's Jolene. Anyways, the host has told me that he is in some sort of box and is being attacked by live bananas. But they are just bananas, so nothing is happening to him.

Watt: Umm, so why are you here then?

Jolene: I don't know, to be honest with you. -randomly blows up-

Vivian: Okay, seriously, where is the host? If there is no host, the game can't continue, and there will be no winner!

Yoshi Jr: She's right you guys. We have to do something!

Game Guy: Hello you guys, I'm back!!

Everybody applauds.

Tippi: Oh em gee!! Where did you go?

Game Guy: I was attacked by a bunch of insane monkeys who came from Australia!

Koops: Huh...now isn't THAT weird...

Game Guy; Whatever. Let's get to the game! goombella! Did I just make a spelling mistake in your name?

Goombella: Yep.

Game Guy: Incorrect!! It was a capitalization error!

Goombella: ...

Game Guy: Koops! What happens if you mix salt and salt?

Koops: Umm...you'd get more salt?

Game Guy: Incorrect!! The answer was BANK!!

Koops: Well, isn't that surprising -he said in a sarcastic/humorly/angrily/sadly/happily way-

Game Guy: agreed. Yoshi Jr! How many characters were in brawl, minus how many characters were in the Nintendo 64 Version?

Yoshi Jr: Umm...Nine Eleven?

Game Guy: Correct!

Everybody: WTF?

Parakarry: LOL

Watt: That is soooooo not funny...nine eleven was the day when all the rabbits in the world randomly blew up!

Koops: Seriously? I thought it was the day when dogs and cats fell down from the sky!

Game Guy: Indeed! Parakarry! What is a rolex?

Parakarry: Your mom!

Game guy: Correct!

Everybody: WTF?

A Chocolate Bunny That Randomly Appeared Out Of Nowhere: I'm so cute!

Koops: AHH!!! KILL IT WITH FIRE!!! -gets a flamethrower and sets the chocolate buny on fire.

Chocolate Bunny: PATHETIC MORTALS!! -accidentally trips over and hits Watt, creating another explosion, killing both Watt and the bunny.-

Vivian: Okay, this is getiing WAY too random...

Yoshi Jr: Says the person who spelled "getting" wrong...

Vivian: -uses fiery jinx on Yoshi Jr, but accidentally uses it on herself.- AHHHHH!!!! SOMEONEPLEASEHELPMEBEFOREIDIEANIMESTYLE!!!! -runs uncontrollably out of the room, and into a control room and sets everything on fire.-

Goombella: Sigh...how many times are people gonna get "eliminated" by being set on fire, or randomly blowing up?

Koops: Well, easy come, easy go.

Suddenly, the whole control room blew up from Vivian's fire and all the lights went out. Everyone in the game room screamed in fright.

Tippi: Oh Em Gee! Somebody killed the lights!

Game Guy: Now...I shall choose who the weakest link is, and it is...Vivian!

Yoshi Jr: Vivian IS already out. Gosh, you people never pay attention!

Tippi: Did anybody else miss the fact that it's completely dark in here!?

Everybody in the room sighed.

Game Guy: And we will see you next round on...the weakest link!

Parkarry: You are all perverts!

End.

Five people are now left: Goombella Koops Yoshi Jr Parakarry and Tippi. Who do you want to be the winner? 


	8. Chapter 8

The winner will be announced in this chapter! Or will it?

Game Guy: Hello!! Welcome back to the weakest link! We now have only five people left:

Goombella

Koops

Yoshi Jr

Tippi

Parakarry

Who will win? The suspense is killing me!

Tippi: I wish that was literal.

Suddenly, a yellow Yoshi came in the game stage. He slit his wrists, then slit his throat. A camera guy died instead.

Goombella: Okay...that was really random...

Game Guy: Indeed!! Here we go with the game! Goombella!! Where did French Bread originate from?

Goombella: -expects to get question wrong- Sigh...france?

Game Guy: ...

Goombella: Um, did I get it correct?

Game Guy: ...

Koops: What's wrong with him?

Game Guy: ...

Yoshi Jr: Okay, this is more retarded than the time Peach talked to peaches to see if she can communicate with them because her name was peach...

Parkarry: BANK!!!!!!

Game Guy: ...I just found I'm constipated for eating too much bananas.

Everybody: WTF!?

Unfortunately, Yoshi Jr didn't found it to be funny, so he was sentenced to prison for life.

Koops: WHAT THE HELL!!??!?! You can't just send someone away just because they don't find something funny!

Suddenly a cow came in and took all of Parakarry's clothes away, exposing his "underneath" side.

Everybody: EWWWWWW!!!!!!!

Parakarry: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! BANK BANK BANK BANK!!!!!!!!

Parakarry ran around in circles in the room because he was easily freaked out, but this was normal and nothing happened.

Tippi: Um, okay then? Let's get on with the game already!!

Goombella: Wait!! Was my answer correct or not? -she said it in a sarcastic/dramatic/romantic/satanic way.-

Goombella: Hey!! I never said my line in a sarcastic bimbo jumbo number bingo night type thing way! I'm sueing the author.

Koops: You can't do that! According to "Laws For Dummiez" in Section 490497595305 paragraph 48505739053503, it states that, fictional characters are not allowed to sue any authors.

Goombella: Wow...whoever spelt the title is a dummy theirself.

Koops: I know, right.

An apple was sitting next to Cheesy McFeazy in the audience but this had nothing to do with the fic.

Tippi: Um, Author!? Stop randomizing this fic so much!!! You're making stuff too random!!!!

A koopa in the audience did a crappy version of the Twilight Zone theme song but didn▓t capture the true essence of the music and cried.

Goombella: There it goes again!! Stop doing that!!

Suddenly, a giant eel came out of nowhere and ate Cheesy McFeazy.

Parakarry: Everybody I found my clothes! I am da master!!! -he said, no one thinking what just happened a second ago, was any big deal-

Koops: Congratulations Parakarry!! This is your first sentence without using any caps or using the word BANK!

Everybody applauded.

Suddenly, Goombella, Koops, and Parakarry did a triple summersault, which did nothing.

Game Guy: WTF?

Goombella: That's it! I'm leaving!! This is getting too random! -leaves-

Koops: LOL at Goombella!! Wait...did I just say that?

Game Guy: Parakarry, I heard once that you tried to eat a banana, and failed miserably, is this true?

Parakarry: ...............................................................................pie.................................................................................

Koops: AAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! LOVSAMONKESUNCLEYAYA!!!! STOP MAKING THE FIC SO RANDOM!!!!

A banana came out of nowhere and danced to the song "1, 2, Step".

Tippi: Um, how can a banana be alive? Unless....OH MY GOD!!!!! IT CAME FROM MARS!!!!

Koops: MARS!!?!?!?!?! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Suddenly, a humongous crowd of fan girls ran in the room. Parakarry and Tippi avoided the monsters from Yaoiville by flying in the air (duh)

Koops: NOO!!!!! GET OFF OF MEEEE!!!!! STOP IT!!! GIVE ME BACK MY SWEATER!!!!! NO, MY BOXERS!!!! HELP!!!! MY CELL PHONE!!!! GIVE IT BACK!!! I HAVE GIRLY PICS ON THERE FOR HIDDEN REASONS!! -gets devoured into the crowd-

Tippi: Those fan girls better come from Yaoiville. Or else, they are creatures from an alternate dimension....and I'm not going with the latter.

Parkarry: I'm a material girl living in a material world!!

tippi: Seriously? I would have never guessed!

Game Guy: Simon says... BREATHE!!!!

Everyone except tippi failed terribly/horribly/miserably/cheesy/badly.

Game Guy: Tippi! You are the winner of the weakest link!

Parakarry: WHY SO SERIOUS!?

Tippi: Oh...I am!??!! AWESOME!!!!!!! So, how much money do I get!!!

Game Guy: You get...nothing!!

Tippi: Double U Tee eff!!!

Game Guy: Don't you read? The previous chapters, you guys banked, but others ruined the money for you!!!! You just wasted your time on this gamer show for....595753759 hours!!!

Tippi: ...

The pixel butterfly suddenly got out a bazooka. She shot the huge laser at Game Guy, and he disintegrated.

But the bazooka was unfortunately filled with fan girls, so the whole above line never happened.

Tippi: THAT'S IT!!!!! I'M OUT OF HERE!!!!! This place is full of evil clowns!!! I'm gonna burn this place down in 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2- -she randomly blows up-

Parakarry: Come on everybody!!! Let's dance!

Suddenly, a disco ball came out of nowhere and there were colorful lights everywhere. The song "Get The Party Started" played on throughout the room and everyone was dancing like there's no tomorrow, except for Britney Spears, cause she ain't got no alibi according to Koops.

THE END

This is the end!! Hopefully you readers enjoyed my fic!! I'll be making a Sonic Weakest Link next!


End file.
